Fuller House (episode)
For the reboot/Netflix series, see ''Fuller House.'' Fuller House is episode twenty of season four of Full House. It originally aired on February 22, 1991. Opening Teaser Stephanie is getting nowhere with her math homework (namely fractions), but something else can get that off her mind for a while (see Quotes). Synopsis Jesse and Becky return from their honeymoon on the Polynesian island of Bora Bora. She reminds him that he needs to start packing if he is going to move to her house. In his now-empty room, Jesse takes one last look at the pink bunny picture on the wall, just as Danny comes in. He helps Jesse reminisce about the day he moved in to help, as we get a flashback to the series premiere, including the many hugs in the "pink bunny room". He says that he moved in for two weeks, but did not know they would turn into four years. Despite the entire family giving them their well-wishes and hugs and even helping with the packing, Michelle does not take it very well, much to their shock (and the audience's groans). Then she thinks they are all moving, so Danny tries to tell her that it is only Jesse that is moving. So it is up to Jesse to explain it (see Quotes). He has a "little talk" with her (as inspirational music plays) and she gives him her stuffed toy pig to remember her by, and he gives her his pink bunny picture to remember him by. After they say goodbye to each other, he stands in her doorway and she sits on her bed, both heartbroken, with tears running down their faces. With Jesse gone, Stephanie has a chance to move back into her former room (from the series premiere). She decides to take a break from her homework as D.J. and Kimmy study in the current room. And the best friends decide they'll get a break... from her (see Quotes). That night, an elated D.J. calls Kimmy about having her own room for the first time in quite some time. But, Stephanie feels empty about herself being alone, and pays a visit (see Quotes). Jesse's belongings are moved to Becky's house, but he has his own feelings of emptiness, having moved out of the one that he grew to love. As she tries to comfort him, he is reminded that at that moment he normally would be singing " " to Michelle (which she calls "the Teddy bear song") along with Danny and Joey. So, he starts singing a slow, sad rendition of it, and at the same time, the scene transitions to Danny and Joey singing the song to Michelle (but with the normal tempo). Nothing seems to cheer Michelle up – until Jesse arrives for a visit on the next morning, with another fractions lesson in the making. Becky sets it up to where they will be spending the night at the Tanner house, sleeping on two cots in the attic. That night (as inspirational music plays a second time), she tells him that she talked to Danny, and he has agreed to let the attic be renovated into a family-sized apartment for them to live in so Jesse does not have to move out. As a result, a new arrangement is made, to which the rest of the family is notified as they make their way down to the new place (just as the music stops). Joey will move into Jesse's old room after the attic is renovated, and Jesse and Joey's office will be moved from the attic to what used to be the garage and then Joey's room and double as a studio, while D.J. and Stephanie will keep the room they have been sharing, and Michelle will keep hers. The happy reunion is capped off with Michelle doing the honors of hanging Jesse's "pink bunny" picture on the wall of the newlywed couple's new room and everyone singing the "Teddy bear song" to her (with the audience applause and EP credits' appearance upon completion). Quotes teaser: Danny comes home and goes upstairs to talk to Stephanie, who's sitting on her bed reading a book. Danny: Hey Steph, I just came from a conference with your teacher. Stephanie: the answer Did you have a nice visit? Danny: Honey, everything's fine. Mrs. Claire says you're just having trouble learning your fractions. Stephanie: I don't get it. down the book and taking off her glasses I used to be a math whiz. Now, I'm a math weenie. Danny: You got nothing to worry about because Mrs. Claire gave me some great ideas to supplement everything you're learning in school. Your entire family is going to take you on a magical journey in the exciting, wonderful world of fractions – all around us. Michelle: and announces... They're back! They're back! They're back! Danny: Jesse and Rebecca are back from their honeymoon? runs to the window. Stephanie: They're back! They're back! [She runs downstairs.] Danny: They're back! They're back! [He runs downstairs.] Michelle: I just said that. Don't you people listen?! [And she runs downstairs.] ---- and Jesse return home from their honeymoon, and are greeted with open arms and hugs from the rest of the family. Even [[Comet] gets in on the act.] Jesse: Oh, Comet. Nice to see you! notices... Dog breath! Go brush. ---- Michelle: Stand back! Let me at 'em! Jesse: Short stuff! Michelle: Big guy! ---- the rest of the family heads upstairs to help Jesse pack, Michelle sadly hugs her stuffed pig, and Becky notices. Becky: Michelle, is something wrong? Michelle: This is not good news. Becky: Honey, we're all gonna be one big happy family. Now, cheer up! It's moving day. Michelle: What's moving day? Becky: Well, that's what happens when we all put things into boxes, and load it into a big red truck, and move to my apartment. Now doesn't that sound like fun? You wanna help? Michelle: You got it, dude the thumb sign! Becky: Alright, babe! heads upstairs. Michelle: her pig We're moving to Aunt Becky's house. We got work to do. ---- is still at it with her math homework, as Joey comes in. Joey: Hey, Steph. How's it coming with your fractions? Stephanie: It's hopeless. I'll be stuck in the third grade forever. I'll be the only 100-year-old lady carrying a Barbie lunchbox (that was last mentioned in "The First Day of School"). Joey: Steph, you're putting way too much pressure on yourself. Why don't we take a little cupcake break he produces such. Stephanie: Good idea. I don't wanna look at one more fraction. Joey: Hey, I'm with you. Let's see... there's two of us, and one whole cupcake. I'll cut it into two equal pieces. gasps There's half for you, and half for me. Stephanie: hearing the word "half" Hey! That's not a cupcake! That's a fraction! Joey: Steph, I can't help it. Fractions are everywhere. So if I cut those halves in half, what do you call that? Stephanie: Dessert? [And that's what it is for D.J. and Kimmy, who walk in and steal both halves, which have now become quarters or fourths.] Joey: Next time I give a math lesson, I'm using liver. Kimmy: So Squirt, when are you moving back into Jesse's room? Stephanie: she walks to her bed to take a break from her homework I don't know. When I'm in the mood. D.J.: Well, you don't have to move if you don't want to. Stephanie: she lies down Thank you very much. D.J.: We'll move for ya. Kimmy, grab an end. each take a corner of the foot of the bed and pull it (and her) out. Stephanie: Whoa! Let's talk about this! Okay. I'm in the mood! I'm in the mood! ---- Michelle: as she packs her suitcase It's moving day. It's moving day. Hey, baby, hey. gasps I should be on the radio! tries closing the suitcase, but to no avail, while Comet sits on her bed. Comet, help me close this. [And he tries, to no avail.] I need a bigger dog. ---- [In Jesse's now empty room, Joey picks up a box that says "Fragile".] Joey: What's this? Jesse: Those are my hair supplies. Put 'em in the front seat, and belt them in. ---- Michelle: I'm all packed. Let's go, people! Danny: Michelle. Michelle: Didn't you hear? We're moving to Aunt Becky's. Danny: Sweetie, I think you got things a little mixed up. You're not going anywhere. Uncle Jesse's the one who's leaving. Michelle: But we're supposed to be a big happy family! runs from the gathering in anger. Danny: Kid's really having trouble with this. Jesse: Yeah. I think I'm going to try to explain to her why I'm leaving. ---- heads over to Michelle's room, where she sulks on her bed. Jesse: Michelle, I think it's time for one of our world-famous talks. Man to munchkin. Michelle: Why are you leaving me?! Jesse: Darling, I'm not leaving you. It's just that I'm married now and I have to live with my wife. It's kind of a tradition. Listen, I'll be over here all the time. I promise. I'm gonna be working with Joey; I'm just a 10-minute walk from here; 2 minutes by car, 3 seconds by jet. Michelle: Are you still gonna sing me the teddy bear song? Jesse: No, not every night; but your daddy and Joey will sing it for you and they sing... I'll tape it for you. Michelle: I'm gonna miss you him a kiss on his nose. Jesse: I'm gonna miss you too, pal. But we gotta put on our bravest faces now. We gotta be really brave. Let me see your bravest face. Can you smile for me? does, and he does the same. Thatta girl. Now that we've got this bravery thing happening, I want you to give me the biggest, most greatest, most gigantic hug you ever gave me in the whole entire world. Ready? Go! Hug, hug, hug. Michelle: This is a goodbye present him her stuffie. Jesse: Michelle, it's your pig. Are you sure? Michelle: Yes. I'm sure. Jesse: In that case, I want you to have this. It's my framed pink bunny wallpaper. I want you to put it on the wall and whenever you look at it, you think of me. OK? Michelle: You got it, dude the thumb sign. Jesse: softly Goodbye, Michelle. Michelle: Goodbye, Uncle Jesse. ---- and Jesse finish bringing in all of his boxes and they decide to relax. Jesse picks up Michelle's pig (see infobox photo). Jesse: OK, that's it. That's the last load. I am not carrying one more thing into this house. Becky: at the front door Jess, aren't you forgetting something? Bride? Threshold? Jesse: Alright. Hop on. brings over the dolly. Becky: Jess! Jesse: I'm kidding! I'm kidding! A little newlywed humor. Alright. her up And she's up. She's over. They kiss. that they do. Then he quickly carries over to the couch and plops her... And she's down! ---- picks up Michelle's pig. Jesse: You know what I'd be doing right now if I was home? Becky: Honey, you are home. Jesse: I-I meant my old home... Me and the guys would be singing Michelle to sleep right now. starts singing a slow, sad rendition of her bedtime song (shown in infobox photo). ---- Michelle's room, after Joey and Danny sing their normal rendition of her bedtime song... Michelle: sadly Nice try. Danny: I know. We're missing 1/3 of our trio. Michelle: I miss Uncle Jesse. Danny: I know, sweetheart. We all miss Uncle Jesse. It's gonna take some time to get used to him not living here. But you'll see him first thing in the morning. Joey: So, the sooner you fall asleep, the sooner Uncle Jesse will come. Michelle: Really? I'm getting verrry sleepy. Danny: Good night, honey her. Michelle: Good night, daddy. Good night, Joey. I love you, daddy. Danny: I love you too, honey the light off and closes the door on his way out. Michelle: Good night, Uncle Jesse. blows a kiss to the framed pink bunny near her bed, and finally settles in for some Z's. ---- [D.J. and Stephanie's room has become just D.J.'s room again – for now.] D.J.: her phone and leaning on the front of her bed Kimmy, do you know where I am right now? On my side of the room. [She runs over to what was Stephanie's side. Even the toy box that now flanks the window is gone.] And guess where I am right now? I'm still on my side of the room. It's mine. All mine. Stephanie: with her blanket and [[Mr. Bear]] Howdy, neighbor. Miss me? D.J.: Uh-oh. I'll call you back. I have a visitor. hangs up. May I help you? Stephanie: It's lonely sleeping in Uncle Jesse's room. D.J.: I know. I miss him, too. ... Well, goodnight. starts to push her out. Stephanie: Tell me again. Why are we so happy we have our own rooms? D.J.: Because sleeping in separate rooms will bring us closer together. Stephanie: It will? D.J.: Well, sure. See, we're together all the time, so we never have a chance to miss each other. But now that we're apart, we can miss each other like crazy and it'll bring us closer together. Get it? Stephanie: I think so. ponders it. For us to get closer, I've gotta stay away from you. D.J.: Exactly. Now, try it. heads to the doorway. I'm missing you already. Stephanie: to put those words in perspective Really? D.J.: Oh, yeah! continues her exit. I'm missing you even more. Stephanie: again I guess it's working out. D.J.: We have never been closer. which point she closes the door and exclaims a fist-pumping... Yes! ---- and the girls are eating breakfast. Danny: Okay, everybody, who wants more pancakes? All of them: I do raising their hands. Danny: Here you go a plate with a stack of them in the center of the table. Michelle: that plate and putting it on top of hers Thank you very much. pours the little pitcher of syrup onto the stack, as everyone else looks on in shock. You better make more. These people look hungry. ---- with Jesse and Becky's return, Danny decides... Danny: It's time for another fractions lesson. Stephanie: No! Please don't turn my pancake into homework. Danny: Don't worry, honey. I'm using people. Everybody stand up. all do just that. Now, there are 7 people here. And 7/7 make a whole. So each person is 1/7. Now, Aunt Becky and Uncle Jesse, they don't live here anymore. Jesse: But technically, I'm still part of the family, aren't I? Danny: Yes, but for now, you're just a visual aid. So 2/7 from 7/7 is how much? Stephanie: by and counting 1 (herself), 2 (D.J.), 3 (Michelle), 4 (Danny), 5 (Joey). 5/7. And 5/7 plus 2/7 (Becky and Jesse) equals 7/7! One whole family! Danny: Steph, you just learned how to add fractions. Stephanie: I did? Joey: Yup. ---- the attic... Jesse: Twin cots. Gee, I hope 'Wally' and 'the Beav' don't come up here and disturb us. Becky: 'Ward'? Jesse: Yes, 'June'? (See Trivia) ---- Jesse: As a favor to you, I'll move back in. Becky: Hey, everybody! Get up here! He went for it! rushes in upon hearing the news of a 'family reunion'. Michelle: There should be a pajama party over to her uncle and hugs him! Jesse: You guys are the best. Thank you, Danny. Danny: Aw, Jess. It's great to have you back. Jesse: Joey, all our equipment's up here. What are we going to do? Joey: Oh, simple, Jess. You guys move to the attic, I move to your room, the studio moves into my room, and Steph moves back in with...D.J. Stephanie: Honey, I'm home! D.J.: whimpering Ohh-huh-huh-huh. up Well, I guess it's worth it to have Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky here. Jesse: They say you can't have it all. But I feel like I do. I got the most beautiful wife in the world, the greatest family, really cool hair, cool bike, shiny bike... Danny: Jess, we get the picture. And speaking of which... Michelle, would you like to do the honors her the 'pink bunny' picture? Michelle: It'll be my pleasure she hangs it up on the wall of her aunt and uncle's new home. Trivia *The second time Jesse almost moves out (the first time was in the two-part episode, "The Seven-Month Itch" 1.19/20) *The third episode where Stephanie temporarily moves out (first two times were "The Seven-Month Itch (Part 2)" and "Divorce Court" 3.8), but the second time she moves back into her old room, and as such, the only time each sister has her own room for the time being *Wally, Beav, Ward, and June, mentioned by Jesse and Becky, are characters in the 1950s–'60s sitcom *The second of four episodes to pick up where the teaser leaves off ("Viva Las Joey" 4.7 is the first) *If you look closely, you can see that Stephanie's bed has wheels (at least in this episode), as D.J. and Kimmy move it out of her current room and into her former room Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Crying